


fresh snow on marble (frozen)

by coconutstan



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Classic Jinson Banter, Fancy Apartment Sex, Fluff and Humor, JJPs in LOVE and they fuck like it, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Silk and Oil, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Window Sex, domestic jjp, implied JJJP threesome..., lots of teasing :)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutstan/pseuds/coconutstan
Summary: Sitting in business meetings halfway across the world in Milan, Italy, Jaebum had missed New Year's Eve, the first snow of the year and most of all, Jinyoung. Now that he was finally back home, he was going to make up for everything he had missed and more.When they reunite, the snow falls and their world turns white.inspired by grazia 2018.





	1. pietà

**Author's Note:**

> written to sabrina claudio's "frozen". listen [here](https://youtu.be/IezlWijcdQk).

Crouching under the overhead bins, Jaebum taps his fingers on the seat in front of him. His incessant fidgeting for the past 15 minutes had earned him the ire of the nearby passengers, but he couldn't help it. The 11-hour flight from Milan to Seoul had been excruciating, no thanks to the fact that he had shared his cabin with a man that had snored so loud, he could hear it through his noise-canceling headphones.

He just wanted to get home, where Jinyoung had been waiting for him for almost a month now. 

Waiting for his text messages to sync up, he checks the forecast on his phone. He feels a flicker of excitement cut through his fatigue as he reads there’s chances of snow all throughout the night, early into tomorrow morning. 

It was his favorite thing about winter in the city, to wake up at dawn and watch the city turn white in front of his eyes. Watching the snowfall before everyone was awake was idyllic, as if the world stopped spinning for a moment for those who were willing to leave the warmth of their beds.

To his disappointment, he had missed the first snow of the new year, which had fallen shortly after he had arrived in Italy. The pictures that Jackson had sent him had been a meager substitute to experiencing it in person. Letting his shoulders relax a little, he decided to think of it as a welcome home present.

His phone buzzes angrily as his text messages finally start coming in. Ignoring most of them, he swipes through the notifications, looking for one name. He smiles to himself when he finally sees it.

_"1 New Message - Park Jinyoung"_

Looking over his shoulder, he opens it and reads, 

_"I'll see you tonight, hyung. Safe travels."_

Opening the attachment, he sees a picture of Nora, his dusky siamese cat, snuggled in Jinyoung's lap as the two patiently waited for his return.

Centered on his lap, the photo cut off at his waist, giving him a look at Jinyoung’s seemingly bare legs instead of his face. Ever the tease, Jinyoung was purposely bad at taking photos. He always held something back, forcing Jaebum to take one step forward for every two steps he stepped back. 

As frustrating as it was, it’d be foolish to pretend he didn’t love the chase, the way the tension built between them like a string pulled taut. He had learned through trial and error that his efforts bore the sweetest fruits when he played along with Jinyoung’s games instead of resisting. Because in the end, when Jinyoung finally let the string between them snap, it was worth it.

There’s no way he can return the favor trapped in the airplane cabin surrounded by people, so he vows to himself to make it up to him later tonight.

The flight attendants finally motion for the first few passengers to make way for the exit. Slowly, Jaebum watches the grab bag mix of business men, foreigners and rich kids file out of the cabin before he follows suit.

Just a little longer, he tells himself, before he’s home again.

-

Jaebum’s father was the director of a high fashion design firm, his department working specifically in imported textiles. Once a year, the board would convene at a fashion hub somewhere around the world to strike up deals with international sourcers and discuss future plans, usually when the weather was the harshest in Seoul. 

This year’s meeting had been in Milan, Italy and had centered around the Milan Fashion Week, where designers from around the world displayed their pieces on the runway and in private showrooms. Jaebum had been asked to attend as his father’s right hand man, meaning he’d have to attend every meeting, appointment and frou frou dinner that his father would. It was supposed to teach him about the social side of the business, so he’d be ready to do it on his own when it came time for him to take a higher position in the company. Jaebum couldn’t have said no, even if he wanted to.

The city of Milan was gorgeous, brimming with history and beautiful architecture but despite it all, Jaebum wasn’t able to enjoy it to its full capacity, catching himself thinking about how Jinyoung would have flourished in Milan every time he ventured out. Traveling around with his camera after meetings, he took as many photos as he could to capture the essence of the city for Jinyoung. 

No stranger to doing things on his own, Jaebum found himself wandering through the myriad of art museums Milan had to offer. In one museum, filled with the works of the master sculptors of renaissance Italy, he had marveled at the way the marble statues looked to be like malleable, organic figures frozen in pure white stone. The rippling muscles, the flow of hair and expressive faces captivated Jaebum, awed at how the hard rock had been instilled with life by the sculptors. 

His mind had trailed to Jinyoung once more, likening him to the marble figures in front of him.

-  
Although he had enjoyed the front row access to all the runways, the endless hours of banal small talk and business jargon had sapped any enjoyment out of the trip shortly after the first few days. Once the runways ended, their team relocated from Milan to a small town on the coastline where he had very little to do besides attend meetings and eat. 

He had a large suite to himself in the Tuscan hotel where they were staying, complete with a personal veranda overlooking the hotel’s private beach leading into the Mediterranean. 

But it was more or less useless, having no one to enjoy it with. 

Part of that was Jaebum’s own fault; he didn’t make the effort to socialize with the other sons of the board members that had been dragged along by their fathers, finding he had little patience for their vapid personalities. His cold disposition, brought on by a mixture of boredom and homesickness did more than enough to keep them away too. 

By the 2nd week, he had eaten at all the restaurants in the village and had exhausted the pay-per-view movie options on his TV, leaving him with nothing but cartoons and adult entertainment, which he admittedly had dipped into both out of sheer boredom. In the end, the only thing that had kept him sane was the stack of books that had taken up half of his luggage and Jinyoung's texts. 

In truth, the hardest part of the trip had been being away from Jinyoung for so long, having felt pangs of homesickness as early as on the plane ride over to Milan. 

To make matters worse, this New Year’s had supposed to been their first one together as an official couple, but Jaebum had been half a world away, kissing the asses of investors instead of Jinyoung.

Of course, Jinyoung had been more than understanding about his trip, urging him to go out and enjoy himself when Jaebum had told him he had no special plans for New Year’s Eve.

After sitting on his bed, swiping around on his phone for a few aimless hours, Jinyoung had sent him another text asking about how the Italians celebrated New Year’s Eve. It was Jinyoung’s way of forcing his hand. He knew Jaebum didn’t know anything about Italian New Year’s customs so begrudgingly, he had gotten out of bed and put on a suit and combed his hair.

Originally meant to be worn at Jackson's party, he had put on a snug, 3-piece maroon suit, complete with pinstripes and a metal chain hanging from his belt loop. The intensity of the look matched his bored expression, giving him an added air of aloofness that drew people to him instead of driving them away.

His initial goal was to get into a party, snag something to eat and promptly leave so he could resume the documentary on the origins of domestic cats he had started last night. It would make for a titillating New Year’s Eve.

Upon entering the first club he had seen on the pier, he had caught the attention of quite a few of the attendees. He had felt eyes trail him the whole time, the swing of the chain hanging from his belt loop making him stand out even more than he had intended. Flatly refusing advances from men and women alike, he had nursed on a glass of bitter wine in the corner until a charismatic man dressed in a loose shirt with a dangerously low V neck had wandered up to Jaebum. 

He was slim, practically all legs and dressed to kill, impressing Jaebum on first sight. 

Introducing himself as Bambam, he learned he was practically Thai royalty who had a penchant for fashion, hence his attendance at the fashion week. Despite the dim lighting, Bambam had a pair of yellow sunglasses perched at the end of his nose the whole night, threatening to slip off every time his expression changed. Jaebum had appreciated his tenacity, seeing a bit of his own stubbornness to do what he wanted in Bambam's fashion choices.

Surprisingly, Bambam and Jaebum had hit it off, despite having to communicate in broken English and Italian. He had introduced Jaebum to a few of his friends, including an equally lanky but taller boy from Seoul named Yugyeom who laughed even louder than Bambam.

Looking back, that had been the only night Jaebum had really enjoyed in Italy, ditching the party to head to a late night food stand out on the pier with his fashionable new friends. Watching the fireworks show on the other end of the pier, they had devoured orders of fresh shrimp, calamari and scoops of gelato, the salted sea breeze rolling over them making his heart feel light after the oppressive boredom.

Bambam and Yugyeom were refreshingly real, unlike the rest of the people he had met who had personalities as shallow as a puddle on a sidewalk. Jinyoung would have loved them.

But to his disappointment, Bambam and Yugyeom were due to leave for New York the next morning, robbing him of the fleeting companionship he had managed to find upon Jinyoung's request. 

Shortly before midnight, the two had bid him _ciao_ , having exchanged numbers and vowing to see each other next time they were in each other's cities. He had stayed behind, sitting on a bench near the shore as a melancholic sort of exhaustion settled down on him. 

By his lonesome, he had watched midnight strike on his phone, wishing he had been by Jinyoung's side for it. 

A moment after he had returned to his room and ditched the suit, his phone had buzzed on the bedside table. It was a text from Jinyoung, who must have waited for midnight to strike in Milan to text him. Jaebum's heart had somersaulted in his chest when he saw the text was a video of Jinyoung and Jackson wearing tacky little party hats. Throwing up golden streamers, they had both shouted "Happy New Year, Jaebum hyung!", shaking the camera around in excitement. Jaebum felt the annoying pinprick of tears behind his eyes upon seeing Jinyoung throw his head back in a bright laugh as Jackson pretended to choke on a piece of confetti. Being away from home for so long had made him more emotionally volatile than he liked to consider himself.

But that feeling quickly faded when he watched Jinyoung grab the phone from what looked to be a really choking Jackson, ignoring him and drawing close to the camera to whisper in a sultry voice, 

_"I miss you, hyung."_

Those simple words alone had singed the edges of Jaebum's conscience, the image of Jinyoung's lips pressing in close on the camera rousing his heart into a quick paced tango. 

Making sure to save the video, not once but twice for good measure, he had set his phone down with a sigh.

The cat documentary didn’t seem so exciting anymore after he had actually done something fun for once, so he had lain there in the dark, letting his mind wander.

As the sleepy breeze lilted into his room from the open windows, the image of Jinyoung’s lips pressing into the camera, the way he had let his face go slack for a moment came back into Jaebum’s mind and had refused to leave, taking up residence in his idle mind.

And with an idle mind came idle hands, eventually trailing down his torso to the band of his boxers, imagining what a night in Milan with Jinyoung would have been like. 

In that moment, he was missing more than Jinyoung's companionship as he had let his arousal build like the high tide, pumping his cock in unadulterated desperation in an attempt to wring the the feelings of longing and sadness out of him for a moment.

His tension had only worsened in the days after that message. In an attempt to keep himself entertained, he had sent a few innuendo laden messages to Jinyoung, only to find that Jinyoung was more than willing to play the game with him. 

For the rest of the trip, he had been glued to his phone, waiting for the next message from Jinyoung, about what he was doing, what he was wearing, whether he was being good and waiting for Jaebum. Usually he was, but sometimes he wasn’t. 

And Jaebum couldn’t do anything about it except sit in boring meetings with his imagination teeming with what Jinyoung was doing to tide himself over without Jaebum to fill him up to the brim.

Jinyoung had tested his limits at the worst times possible, occasionally even sending him photos of himself barely dressed around their apartment. The worst one had been when Jaebum was sitting in a meeting, surrounded by some of the most important men in the company. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, he had foolishly opened Jinyoung's text to see a photo of him laying on Jaebum's bed, with nothing on except one of Jaebum's books from his nightstand tented over his dick.

Jaebum had done his best in his power to control his expression, but he hadn't been so successful in controlling the rest of his body's reaction, feeling a line of current run down his body into his own dick, stirring it to attention. The thought of Jinyoung reading something raunchy and pleasuring himself on his bed, working his fingers up inside him and around his pretty cock had practically hurt Jaebum, the rush of blood to his core making him feel lightheaded. 

The man in front of him had eyed him curiously, Jaebum's pained expression out of place in the humdrum meeting. 

Jaebum had carefully put his phone in his briefcase this time, not sure whether he could take the vibrations of his phone while he was on the precipice of an erection in slacks that were far too tight for him.

Now that he was almost back home, he could feel that same tension mounting in his muscles once more. It was finally time to return the favor, to snap the string that Jinyoung had been wrapping around his sanity.

-

Jinyoung finds himself checking the time one too many times in the final hour, knowing that time won't pass any faster the more he checked. Still, he can't help it.

He decides the apartment is too quiet and walks over to Jaebum's record shelf, rifling through his prized collection until he finds one of his favorites, a warm R&B record that had ended with them making out in front of the fireplace last time they had listened to it. The memory makes his ears turn red, hoping they’d get to revisit it tonight.

Jaebum's cats had been fed, the champagne and strawberries he had bought were chilling in the fridge and the bedsheets had been changed. He had canceled all of his plans, having told Jackson he had work to take care of and not to bother him tonight. Jackson had seen right through his flimsy excuse, as he usually did. With a shit eating grin on his face, he had slapped Jinyoung’s ass in front of everyone in the office, offering to bring up a wheelchair for Jinyoung at work tomorrow. Jackson knew he was anticipating Jaebum's return, having willingly been a third wheel to their relationship since its inception.

Feigning anger through a weak attempt of denial, he had shoved Jackson out of his office. 

Because yes, he wasn’t planning on being able to walk straight tomorrow, but he wouldn't admit it so easily to Jackson's smug face.

-

Jinyoung and Jaebum's apartment was luxurious and expansive, near the top floor of an apartment complex in one of Seoul's best districts. 

Technically, Jinyoung's own apartment was two floors down, but he had moved into Jaebum's shortly after they had started dating last year. It had been easier that way, not having to sneak down into his room half dressed for a change of clothes before work. Plus, Jaebum had a better view in his apartment, half the reason why he had agreed to moving into his place instead of Jaebum into his.

The floor to ceiling windows flanking the front wall of the apartment was Jinyoung's favorite part, offering him an unbreached view of the city from above. Taking a seat in front of the window, he checks his phone aimlessly, trying to pass the time somehow. Reading the weather forecast for tomorrow, he feels a flicker of excitement seeing snow on the radar. 

Before he can switch to something else, he hears the door keypad jingle as the lock disengages. Jumping to the door, he opens it up to see a sight for sore eyes. 

Dead tired but still handsome, Jaebum stood in the doorway with a crooked smile, a bag of carryout in one hand, his suitcase in the other.  
Setting the food down carefully, Jaebum lets his briefcase fall to the floor with a thud as he pulls Jinyoung in for a bear hug, grins splitting both of their faces as Jinyoung lets Jaebum squeeze him as hard as he can. 

Jaebum waddles from side to side holding Jinyoung, making Jinyoung giggle at Jaebum's excitement to be back home.

Finally pulling away, Jinyoung says in a small voice,

"Welcome back home, hyung. I-we missed you," he says, as Jaebum's cats emerged from wherever they were hiding to reunite with their owner.

"I missed you too, Jinyoungie," Jaebum echoes, unbuttoning his overcoat and loosening his tie as Jinyoung pokes around in the bag of food.

"Italian? I thought you'd be tired of it by now."

"If you can call pizza and fried shrimp Italian," Jaebum scoffs.

Pulling out a slice of margherita pizza, Jinyoung chomps down on it eagerly as he watches Jaebum greet each of his cats, dodging Odd's claws as he nuzzled him. He can feel the apartment grow warm as Jaebum slowly reassumed his place, finally back where he belonged.

Loathe to lose sight of him for a moment, Jinyoung watches Jaebum go into their room to set his things down. A moment later, he emerges, popping the top few buttons of his dress shirt open. Jinyoung's heartbeat quickens, watching Jaebum's fingers make nimble work of the buttons. 

Taking a seat next to Jinyoung, Jaebum grabs a slice of his own. Unable to wipe the grin from his face, Jaebum chews with a sleepy half-smile as he watches Jinyoung eat for a moment. Jinyoung stays quiet, knowing Jaebum was more than satisfied with staring at him for a while.

Mid-chew, Jaebum finally breaks the silence. "This stuff doesn't compare to the fresh ones I had down by the beach on New Year's," mumbles Jaebum, frowning slightly as he poked his plate of shrimp.

"You mean the ones you ate with that Thai guy?"

Nodding, Jaebum takes a bite too big for his mouth of the pizza. Smiling wistfully, he responds. 

"Yeah, with Bambam. I'd take you there one day but I don't even want to think about going anywhere outside of Seoul's zipcode right now."

Jinyoung grins as Jaebum struggles to swallow the food, having missed the ungraceful way Jaebum ate.

They finish off the food while catching each other up on what they had been up to. They had texted each other about everything plenty, but hearing it in person was better than over text.

They make quick work of the clean up, eventually settling down on the sofa by the fireplace. Jinyoung lets Jaebum rest his head on his lap, working his fingers through his hair as Jaebum responded to a few texts about work before putting his phone on silent. His father’s team was still in Italy taking care of loose ends that Jaebum thankfully didn’t need to be around for.

Before leaving for Milan, Jaebum had gotten a perm; laying there, the soft curls had splayed over his forehead in a heartbreakingly handsome way. Jaebum must have fit in just right in Milan, Jinyoung muses as he takes in Jaebum’s face. He was a model of his own right.

Trailing a finger down Jaebum’s face, he traces the edge of his jawline down to his exposed collarbone, making Jaebum sigh.

The comforting crackling of the fireplace and Jinyoung's warm touch makes him drift off, exhaustion from the trip catching up to him all at once. Jinyoung watches Jaebum’s chest rise and fall slower and slower, finally finding respite in Jinyoung’s comforting presence.

-

If you asked Jinyoung to describe that moment, he’d have responded with one word. 

_“Content.”_

Being with Jaebum hyung slowed time down to an inching pace, giving a typically harried and stressed Jinyoung a chance to catch his breath before Jaebum snatched it away from him. 

The two had reunited with relatively little fanfare, just some carryout and warm hugs but Jinyoung wouldn’t have had it any other way. The real fun would come later tonight, knowing that Jaebum needed a moment to rest before they’d make up for lost time.

While he had been gone, Jinyoung had done his best to keep his own desires in check, distracting himself with work and spending more time than usual with the ‘Decibel Duo’, the nickname Jaebum had lovingly given their friends Jackson and Youngjae, but work wasn’t particularly engaging this time of the year and his ears were beginning to suffer being around them all the time. 

Near the end, he had found himself reaching into the bedside table late at night for something to fill him up, letting his mind conjure up images of Jaebum taking him down in an exotic country, on warm sands far away from Seoul’s brutal winters. 

Jinyoung had done his best to help Jaebum by keeping him posted about what was going on back home, knowing he was far more bored and lonely than he had been. 

It had been out of character for him to send photos of himself, let alone almost naked ones, but when he had heard Jaebum’s breathless voice on the phone one day after a particularly risque photo, he knew it had been worth it. 

If it made things easier for him, he could swallow his shame for a moment to take a blurry dick pic.

Even the first snow of the year had come and gone, not having been as enchanting an moment without Jaebum’s infectious excitement to rub off on him. Still, Jinyoung had taken off work from the studio early that day, taking the book he had picked off of Jaebum’s bookshelf to a coffee shop on the corner.

Sitting in front of the window, he had watched the flakes fall and subsequently melt on the pavement, doing his best to celebrate the day the way Jaebum would have. But neither the coffee nor the snow had been particularly memorable without him.

Remembering the forecast of snow for tonight, Jinyoung has a feeling it’ll be more memorable this time around.

Shattering the fragile peace, Nora makes herself home on Jaebum’s chest, settling down on him with a loud meow announcing her arrival as if her claws in his skin didn't already do so. Jerking out of his sleep, he pets her for a moment, apologizing to her for being gone for so long. Feeling at ease, Jaebum lays there for a moment, relishing in the domesticity of being with Jinyoung. He was barely 25, but Jackson often said they acted more like a married couple, not having to speak to know what the other was thinking. He wasn’t wrong.

He focuses on the music, still playing quietly in the corner of the room. Jinyoung had picked one of his favorite records, one he reserved for nights him and Jinyoung had the patience to set the mood a bit. It wasn’t patience this time, but exhaustion that was keeping Jaebum from devouring Jinyoung up tonight.

He feels the tension twist up under his muscles again as they both listen to the song, hands sitting idle as their arousal moved to take center stage.

Sliding Nora off with a huff, Jaebum finally gets up and goes back into their room.

Jinyoung perks up, surprised to see Jaebum energized again after the 10 minute nap. He hears him rustle around for a moment, wondering what he was up to all of a sudden.

Returning with a bundle of boxes cradled in his arms, he takes a seat next to Jinyoung, crossing his legs on the sofa.

"Got you something from the showcases. I had passes to Gucci and Chanel's S/S line," Jaebum explains as he stacks the boxes on the coffee table. Jinyoung's eyes widen as he counts the boxes, each wrapped in a exquisite silk bow.

Sheepishly, Jaebum adds, "I couldn't decide what you'd like, so I just asked for a few things."

Jinyoung shoves Jaebum's shoulder half-scolding, half-secretly pleased to be spoiled.

"This is more than a few, hyung," he chides.

Handing a rectangular box to Jinyoung, Jaebum nods at him to open it. 

Undoing the bow, Jinyoung opens it to reveal a fountain pen that had been polished to a liquid shine. A small smile plays at the edges of his lips as he takes it out of the box, impressed with the considerable heft of the pen.

"Maybe you can use it when notating?"

Jinyoung sets it down gingerly on the velvet pad, reaching over to Jaebum for another hug. It was a stupidly thoughtful gift, Jaebum knowing that he wasn't one for earrings or flashy accessories like Jaebum enjoyed.

"For a cold city man like Im Jaebum, he's awfully good at thoughtful gifts," Jinyoung teases as he twirls the fountain pen between his fingers.

Jaebum snorts, leaning back on the sofa to stretch out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Open the rest of the boxes, before you get too thankful." 

Jinyoung gives him a look as he reaches for the next one. 

Undoing the ribbons of the boxes, he finds Jaebum's gifts ranged from PG to Rated R, his ears burning red hot as he pulled out a sheer silk kimono from one of the larger boxes. He lets out an embarrassed little laugh, shaking his head, knowing that Jaebum had probably immediately thought of him when he had seen it. 

And Jaebum lets him, knowing Jinyoung was laughing at him for his unapologetically brazen choices. The key point was unapologetic; he wanted to see Jinyoung in it, so there wasn't any point in being coy about it.

Jinyoung's laugh is cut short when he opens up the next box. 

Jaebum chuckles when Jinyoung whines a quiet "Hyung!" upon seeing the next gift, pulling out a supple collar with a leash that didn't look like it was meant for animals. He grabs it gingerly, eyeing it with a suspicious look. Jaebum's face is smug, enjoying the mild alarm Jinyoung let show on his otherwise composed and in control face.

Getting over it quick enough, Jinyoung pulls the leash to test its stretch, making Jaebum's eyes widen this time. 

Jinyoung looks up at him innocently, mumbling something to himself as he reached to rub at his neck suggestively. 

Admittedly, Jaebum is relieved to see Jinyoung had been receptive to it, not having been very confident about Jinyoung's reaction to the collar. Jinyoung wasn't into the whole pet play thing as much, being around 3 cats not instilling him with an appreciation for all things feline the way it did Jaebum. But then again, being a cat daddy was a special privilege that Jinyoung just couldn't understand.

He opens a few more boxes containing normal gifts, like ties and a matching Gucci belt that Jinyoung would probably never wear out, until he reaches the final box that was much smaller than the rest. 

Watching Jinyoung grab it, he shifts with anticipation. This one was Jaebum's favorite out of everything.

Inside was a bottle of scented oil, one that Jaebum had hand picked from one of the artisan markets in the town square. The spiced incense had reminded him of Jinyoung, an image of him bundled up in a scarf with hands wrapped around a hot cup of coffee having sprung to the front of his mind upon smelling it.

Picking up the bottle, Jinyoung looks at him inquisitively. In pretty cursive, Jinyoung reads his name painted onto the bottle. The merchant had somehow known it was a gift, having asked for a name when Jaebum had paid. 

Uncapping it gingerly, he sniffs at it. 

It was a sweet, heady scent that was somehow both feminine and masculine. It was one of those scents you could get lost in, one that you wanted to breathe in deeper each time.

It was the very essence of Jinyoung. Dabbing at the end of the cap, he rubs the oil into his wrist and holds it out to Jaebum to smell.

Grabbing his wrist, Jaebum breathes in, finding the scent to be a perfect match. It warmed his chest, just like Jinyoung always managed to do on even the coldest of days.

Not stopping there, he trails his nose down Jinyoung's arm, provoking goosebumps up his arm. Jinyoung lets out a soft chuckle as he pulls away, knowing that Jaebum's restraint wasn't going to last much longer. It's not like his was either.

Pushing the pile of silk and leather to the side, he pulls Jaebum up into his arms. He was a just a smidgen shorter than him, having to tilt his head just the slightest to look up at Jaebum. 

Jaebum's piercings glint in the firelight, twinkling as he angles his head to Jinyoung's. 

Both of them move to the other's lips, finally connecting in the way that they had wanted so badly. Jaebum lets out the quietest of moans when they touch, having sought out his lips for too long. In response, Jinyoung's hands work his way around Jaebum's neck, pulling him in closer. 

Jinyoung is impressed with Jaebum's patience, running his tongue along the edge of Jaebum's lips to coax him to open up and reacquaint himself with his mouth.

It was because Jaebum wanted this night to last as long as he could, the thick fatigue from traveling weighing his conscience down enough to control the stir of heat in his core. He wanted time to come to a standstill again, where he could be shrouded with Jinyoung’s warmth for an eternity. The fatigue thins as Jinyoung snags one of his lips in between his teeth, making him groan against his will. He can feel Jinyoung smile against his mouth for a second before Jaebum's neurons resume semi-normal function to kiss him with more intensity. 

His hands, originally settled on his hips begin to work their way up underneath Jinyoung's sweater, trailing over his smooth, heated skin. His ears feed off the lewd snap of saliva and Jinyoung's quiet moans of approval, feeling his slacks grow uncomfortably tight the more he moaned into his mouth.

Pulling away to breathe, he looks at Jinyoung. 

His face was flushed, plush lips beginning to swell up from Jaebum's tugging. His mouth was still slightly open as if he was hoping Jaebum would resume the reintroduction of tongues and lips. When he doesn't, Jinyoung looks up at him with a puppy dog expression that he swears Jackson had taught him. 

"Fuck, Jinyoungie. I missed you so much," breathes Jaebum, doing everything in his willpower not to kiss him through the night. 

There was more waiting for them, but first, he wanted a shower.

Jinyoung makes a surprised noise as Jaebum grabs him around his ribs, hoisting him up around him. Wrapping his legs around Jaebum's waist, Jinyoung nuzzles into Jaebum's neck, pressing featherlight kisses over his skin. 

Jaebum carries him into the bathroom, setting him on the counter before turning on the water of the shower.

He leaves to get the record player from the living room, setting the needle back on one of his favorite songs. A woman's sweet voice lilts out, echoing off the walls in the room and surrounding them. Jaebum walks over to Jinyoung, whose eyes were equally as hungry as his. 

"Aren't you quite the romantic tonight," Jinyoung murmurs, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I want more than a few pumps on my dick tonight, Jinyoung," He smiles wryly before adding, "I've done plenty of that on my own."

Jinyoung chuckles, his eyes crinkling up. 

"Oh, I'm sure you have." He doesn't add that he's done the same.

Jinyoung begins to undo the buttons of Jaebum's shirt, smiling to himself as Jaebum hums along to the record. The sheer amount of smiling he had done in the hour or so since Jaebum had arrived had been more than he done all week, his presence giving him an endless reason to be happy.

Shedding his shirt, Jinyoung admires Jaebum's bare chest. 

He was toned, his skin having become more tan under the Italian sun. His eyes burn a line down from his collarbones to the tempting line of hair starting from his navel and that disappeared into his waistband. Jaebum lets Jinyoung's curious fingers trail down his skin to his belt, feeling his own pulse thrum in excitement as he hears the provocative clink of his belt being undone. 

Before he unzips him, Jinyoung presses inquisitive fingers into the line of Jaebum's hardening cock, feeling him through the cloth. Jaebum can feel himself throb against the pressure of his fingers rubbing down his length, growing harder under his touch.

Jinyoung's face is one of fascination, always taking great interest in how Jaebum's body responded to him, as if he were testing a new hypothesis each night.

"Jinyoungie, the shower," reminds Jaebum, snapping Jinyoung out of his momentary lapse.

Hooking his fingers into the waistband of both his slacks and his boxer briefs, Jinyoung shoves both of them down his thighs with force. Jaebum's cock springs free in front of his face, sticking out at full attention. Jaebum notices Jinyoung's mouth fall open for a second, before he realized he was getting ahead of himself. Stepping away from Jinyoung, he finishes undressing, making sure to remove his favorite gold watch and rings and sets them on the counter. 

He reaches over to a still clothed Jinyoung, quickly pulling him up and out of his knit sweater. He pauses for a moment to admire Jinyoung's body, taking in all the details as if he hadn't seen him in years. 

Jinyoung had been working out in his spare time with Jackson, and it was starting to show in how his chest was filling out, his biceps thicker and defined even with his arms relaxed. Carved marble flashes in front of his eyes as Jinyoung leans back for a moment, his muscles straining as he shifted.

Before Jaebum can do anything else, Jinyoung slides off the counter, unbuttoning his own slacks. His own growing erection was obvious against the thin material of the pants and Jaebum's eyes drink in the image hungrily, proud to see Jinyoung turned on by him and him alone. Jaebum bites his lip as he eyes the plump curve of his ass, the way the muscles in his thighs tensed as he bent over. If Jinyoung's lips were heavenly, his ass was even more so.

Jinyoung can feel Jaebum's gaze on him, probably frozen in place. His ass had a tendency of doing that to him.

Taking the initiative, he walks into the shower first. Jaebum follows suit, eyes not leaving Jinyoung as he hums along to the song.

The humidity makes Jaebum's waves curl up at the edges as they step into the scalding spray. It hurts for a moment, but the pressure of the water kneads the knots out of Jaebum's travel weary muscles. 

Lathering up the soap, Jinyoung massages Jaebum's broad back under the water, feeling Jaebum succumb to his touch.

"That feels unbelievable, Jinyoung," groans out Jaebum as Jinyoung pushes down hard below his shoulder blades. He hums in approval, working his fingers like magic, making Jaebum's bones melt in pleasure. He can feel his cock pulse in agreement.

Washing the soap off, they take a moment to shower a bit more practically. Their faces flush in the heat, their skin tinted pink as the bathroom turns into a sauna.

Jinyoung takes one of the shower heads and runs it over his thighs, the pressure of the water on his cock making him sigh to himself. He wasn't sure when the last time he had enjoyed a shower this much. But then again, most showers didn't have Jaebum in them.

Jaebum runs his hands down Jinyoung's back, playing with his ass for a moment before Jinyoung turns off the water, putting an end to their shower.

Jaebum marvels at the way Jinyoung's perfect form, sprinkled with crystalline water drops, towels off in front of him. His mind goes back again to marble statues, to hand crafted mannequins behind runways. Jinyoung runs a hand through his wet hair, letting it fall messily over his forehead. He was the epitome of beauty to Jaebum, who was engrossed in the way his lips had flushed a deep red, the way a lone water drop dripped from his hair down his chest. 

To him, Jinyoung was infinitely more perfect than any of the manmade figures he had seen.

Cutting his appreciation short, Jinyoung throws him the towel before he leaves the bathroom. Jaebum dries off quickly, tying the towel around his waist before grabbing the record player with him and follows Jinyoung out.

He emerges to see Jinyoung slipping on the kimono Jaebum had brought him, making his breath catch in his throat. It suited him wondrously, the gold embroidery over the nearly sheer painted silk making it look like a prince's night robe on his frame. The sleeves were too long for him, going past his wrists, but Jaebum finds he likes it better that way, adding to the regality of the look. Jinyoung begins to tie the kimono, before he thinks twice about it. Quirking his eyebrows up at Jaebum, he lets the ties drop back to his sides as Jaebum watches on. 

The kimono parts back open around his body as he moves, every step he takes making his cock bounce against his thighs in a torturous way, flushed pink from the shower and the arousal coursing through his veins. The silk flutters behind him, beckoning him to follow.

Jaebum closes his eyes for a moment, taken by the image. How lucky was he to bed a modern day prince, he muses.

Jinyoung goes to the fridge, procuring the tray of strawberries and champagne and Jaebum whistles in approval. 

They were definitely good at pampering each other, that's for sure. Jaebum reaches past Jinyoung after he pops open the bottle, snatching it from him to suck up the foam bubbling out of it. Taking a swig directly from the bottle, Jaebum gulps down the champagne before offering it to Jinyoung. He accepts, taking a few big swills of his own. 

Leaning against the counter, he bites in to one of the strawberries, the juice trailing down the side of his lips as he fits it into his mouth. The juice runs down his chin, bringing Jaebum's eyes down with it.

Swallowing the last of the strawberry, Jinyoung asks, "Chocolate or cream?" 

Jaebum looks confused for a moment, before Jinyoung uncovers two bowls next to the tray of strawberries. One was filled with a creamy dark chocolate, the other filled to the brim with cream.

Cream, of course. His favorite combination.

Jinyoung takes a strawberry and dips it into the pillowy cream, taking his sweet time gliding it in and out of it as Jaebum watched on, mesmerized. Jaebum opens his mouth in anticipation when he finally pulls it out. But instead of feeding him, Jinyoung puts the strawberry in his own mouth, smirking at him around the strawberry. 

Jaebum makes a noise of impatience as he watches Jinyoung suck the cream off of the strawberry, not breaking eye contact from under his damp fringe. 

The strawberry was obscenely large, fitting snugly between Jinyoung's lips as he bit the tip of it with his teeth, letting the juices mix with the cream in his mouth. The juice trails down his neck, onto his bare chest.

Jaebum can't take it much longer. Reaching around the counter, he pulls Jinyoung at the waist towards him, his body pressing up against Jinyoung’s bare one. With his free hand, he takes the strawberry from Jinyoung, putting an end to the teasing. 

But instead of swallowing the cream down, Jinyoung's mouth was still open, as if he was beckoning him to taste it. Jaebum swallows in surprise. Even if you took away the chess pieces, Jinyoung could trap you with a checkmate.

The innuendo of the situation is not lost on either of them as Jaebum's guts twist at the sight of Jinyoung’s open mouth filled with the pink-tinged white cream. Jinyoung's eyes were bottomless, his conscience having taken a backseat to pure sexual desire.

Jaebum doesn't hesitate when he finally moves to lick up Jinyoung’s chest, tracing the trail of the strawberry juice to Jinyoung's reddened lips. He licks into his mouth, tasting the traces of the champagne, the milky cream with the tart strawberry juice.

It felt sinful the way Jinyoung had offered himself up, the way Jaebum had taken his bait.

Leaning his forehead on Jinyoung’s, Jaebum breathes heavy. His skin was on fire, his brain electrified and dumbed down at the same time. His free hand grabs Jinyoung’s ass from under the silk, kneading it with his fingers as Jinyoung moans into his mouth in pleasure. But Jinyoung needs more than just that, wishing Jaebum’s fingers would inch past his entrance rather than skirt across it. The string had been pulled so tight, it was threatening to snap early, and Jinyoung could sense it too. 

But the night had only just begun.

Pulling away, he takes Jaebum’s hand and walks him over to the fireplace. Jaebum lets him, following him obediently. Jinyoung settles down on the fur rug in front of the fire, grabbing the bottle of oil from the table. Looking up at Jaebum, he opens it up and squeezes a bit on his chest, letting the oil drip down his skin. 

In a voice far too innocent for the situation, Jinyoung asks, “It’s always good to moisturize after a shower, right, hyung?”

The fragrance fills the air, diffusing through the fire-warmed air instantly. It traps Jaebum in a fog, not letting him see, think or even smell anything besides Jinyoung.

Jaebum can only nod.

It tickles as the oil glides over his nipples that had perked up against the cold air of the apartment. Pulling Jaebum down to the rug, Jinyoung doesn’t let go of his hand and instead places Jaebum’s hand against his chest. Squeezing more oil over their hands, Jinyoung guides Jaebum’s hand down his chest, gliding effortlessly over his skin.

The sensuality of the night was peaking. 

Taking Jinyoung’s lead, Jaebum runs a thumb over his nipple, raking his nails along his ribs, evoking the softest of moans from Jinyoung who does his best to not sink into the rug. Taking his hand away to prop himself up, Jinyoung feels his heart hammer in his chest as he can feel Jaebum’s hand sink lower and lower down his body. Jinyoung's eyes flutter as Jaebum finally reaches past the damp curls around his cock, skirting his oiled palm over his length for a moment before moving on to travel down his thighs. Everywhere Jaebum touches leaves a slick trail of oil, making it fragrant and irresistable.

Voice thick in his throat, Jaebum finally speaks. “Lie down for me, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung obliges. It’s a sight to see, the way the silk borders his frame with the beige fur of the rug. His front is completely exposed for the taking, glistening in the light. With his legs knocked apart slightly, he trails a finger through the oil pooled in between the hard lines on his torso.

With his index finger, he circles the tip of his cock that lays heavy on his stomach, his eyes screwing shut at the sensation. A content sigh slips past his lips as he toys with himself, the oil mixing with the slick from his head.

A prince made of oiled marble, adorned in silk and furs lay before Jaebum, one to please and to be pleased by.

Jaebum’s curiosity cuts through the fog in his head, wondering what Jinyoung would do next. His own cock was throbbing almost painfully, each pump of his heart sending an amplified pulse through it. He tugs at it idly, running his fingers over his balls that were already drawn up to appease some of the tension.

Jinyoung opens his eyes to see Jaebum’s touching himself in front of him, pupils blown wide to the point that his eyes were pure black. His face had gone slack, as if his conscience had put up a vacancy sign. 

Suddenly, an idea strikes Jinyoung. Shifting up, he turns to look at the pile of silk cream ribbons discarded next to the sofa. Reaching over, he grabs a few. The silk was high quality, gliding like water when he rubbed them together. 

Sliding them between his fingers, he speaks without looking up.

“We shouldn’t let these go to waste.”

Jaebum snaps out of his haze at Jinyoung’s voice. He focuses on the way Jinyoung experimentally runs the silk over his skin, before something wills him to move. 

Pushing Jinyoung back down on the rug, he grabs the silk from his hand. Jinyoung suppresses a smile, having managed to redirect Jaebum’s attention easy enough. The string wouldn’t snap just yet. 

Jinyoung had underestimated Jaebum’s interest in the silk, gasping in surprise when he feels it wrap around his cock. Jaebum had wrapped it around his shaft tightly, sliding it up and down erratically around it. The sudden stimulation makes him snap his hips up into Jaebum’s grip, exhaling in an irritated whine.

Jaebum smirks. It really was a sight to see, Jinyoung squirming under his grip as his arms stretched up over his head in frustration. His fingers curl into the fur, pulling hard. Jaebum wishes it was his hair he’d pull at, wanting to feel the sting on his scalp from his tugging.

“Hyung, that’s too t-tight,” he stutters out as Jaebum ties the silk around his base, knotting it off in a bow. 

“If only you could see yourself, babe.”

Jinyoung’s ears burn, throwing an arm over his eyes as his heart skips a beat. 

Swallowing, he says in a quiet voice. “Then show me.”

Jaebum pauses for a moment to stare at him, processing what Jinyoung had said.

He leaves to get his camera while Jinyoung waits in silence, his heartbeat hammering in his ears. 

Standing up over him, Jaebum centers his favorite film camera over Jinyoung, splayed out underneath him with cheeks flushed and precum leaking from his silk-bound cock. It was undeniably erotic, Jinyoung looking wrecked before Jaebum had even fucked him. It was as if his very arousal was leaking from him, his body unable to keep it inside anymore after all this time.

The camera shutter clicks, once, twice, thrice.

Jaebum wants him to look into the camera, but he finds that Jinyoung’s eyes were focused on something else. 

Eyeing Jaebum’s cock, he gets on his knees in front of him while Jaebum spins the reel. After running his oiled hands down them, Jinyoung scratches his nails down the back of Jaebum’s wide thighs to the back of his knees. The touch evokes goosebumps, Jaebum’s shuddering making his cock bounce in front of Jinyoung’s face. 

Anticipation burns away at Jaebum, letting out a deep groan from his core when he finally feels Jinyoung’s wet mouth stretch around him. Automatically, Jaebum’s fingers weave into Jinyoung’s hair, pulling at the very roots as the surge of electric pleasure in his muscles look for an outlet.

Jinyoung flattens his thick tongue and runs it along the prominent vein on the underside of his cock, bobbing down with more intensity to swallow Jaebum down. His hands knead Jaebum’s thighs, hips, ass, exploring on their own scouting mission while Jinyoung does his best to making Jaebum forget about anything besides him and their little world.

Loathe to move, Jaebum still holds the camera in his other hand while the other pulls Jinyoung’s head along to his languid rhythm.

Jinyoung suddenly hears the camera click. Looking up in a mild alarm, he sees Jaebum squinting one eye as he focuses on Jinyoung with his camera. Jinyoung moves back, embarrassment overriding his arousal at the thought of preserving this moment on film. But Jaebum doesn’t let him pull off all the way, caressing his cheek from where he stood. His expression softens as Jinyoung closes his eyes at his touch. 

Man couldn’t stop time but with each click of his shutter, it froze for him.

“You’re a work of art, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung feels his chest warm, knowing Jaebum meant it. 

Reassured, he resumes for Jaebum. This time he stares up into the camera, eyes wide and blown as Jaebum clicks the shutter. It was fitting to have Jinyoung on the same filmstrip as the princes of the Renaissance, he thinks.

Saliva dribbles out of Jinyoung’s too full mouth, running down Jaebum's cock to the inside of his thighs. Taking a finger, Jinyoung rubs into the smooth skin of his balls, kneading them idly. Jaebum’s breaths go ragged as Jinyoung’s full lips pull back to suck at just the tip, tongue tracing the edges of his head.

Jaebum's mind felt like a shattered tea cup, the sudden sensation almost too much to bear.

Without warning, Jinyoung grips the back of Jaebum’s thighs as he takes him back in almost to his base. Jaebum punches out a mangled moan, feeling heat pool in his core at a dangerously quick pace. His hips involuntarily buck up in Jinyoung’s mouth, raking against his teeth and making Jinyoung choke. Jinyoung takes it in stride, doing his best to control his heaving chest as he slows down.

Pulling off with a squelch, Jinyoung pants as Jaebum runs a shaky hand through his hair. He had taken Jaebum to the edge and abandoned him there, just as Jaebum had tied him up. An eye for an eye.

Jaebum’s thighs shake as he lowers himself down onto the rug. Had Jinyoung sucked him any longer, he would have came right then into his mouth. He closes his eyes as the image quickens his heartbeat, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He set the camera on the sofa, making a mental note to get the film developed to show Jinyoung just how beautiful he was.

Jinyoung lays back down, wiping at his mouth sheepishly. He was still shy when it came to these kinds of things. Throwing a silk covered arm over his eyes, he lays there. Jaebum reaches over him, pulling his arm down so their eyes could meet.

“If this is what I get for being gone for a month, I guess I’ll have to leave more often,” teases Jaebum.

“You leave again and I’ll bite your dick next time you thrust into my mouth, hyung.”

“Kinky, I like that-” retorts Jaebum before being cut off by Jinyoung reaching out to flick at one of Jaebum’s nipples.

Eyes crinkling in glee, Jinyoung laughs at the way Jaebum’s whines involuntarily, Jaebum’s own ears going red at the involuntary response. 

Taking note of Jinyoung's surprise, Jaebum lets out another whine, this time a bit more pornographic in nature as he shows Jinyoung how it's really done. Jinyoung’s eyes widen a bit before he laughs again at Jaebum’s pornstar persona that came out for a second. Confidence emanated from Jaebum in a way that it didn’t from Jinyoung, who downplayed his own worth. It was one of the things Jinyoung admired, maybe even envied about Jaebum. 

Jaebum pulls away at Jinyoung’s kimono, who obliges and slips his arms out. Laid bare in front of Jaebum, he holds onto the flicker of confidence in his chest and forces it to stay. 

Jaebum was the only one he’d trust with this part of him, so he does.

Reaching forward to kiss Jinyoung’s forehead, Jaebum runs a hand down Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung glows under him, feeling lust part for love in the air for a moment. Kissing down his chest, Jaebum rubs his hands down his muscled form, caressing every dip and curve he could touch. He continues as he hears him giggle and sigh at the featherlight touches in the most sensitive of places.

This must have been how the sculptors of old had learned about the human form. It was addictive when your muse was Park Jinyoung. 

Jaebum wants to see more. 

“Flip over, won’t you?”

Finally, thinks Jinyoung. His own patience had dried up after Jaebum had tied the ribbon too tight for him to think straight. 

Flipping over, he hikes up his knees under his chest, raising up his ass for him.

“Please, hyung.” 

Spreading his arms out in front of him, he leans his head on them, tired of the game he had started a month ago with tasteful nudes and not so tasteful texts. He wanted Jaebum now. 

He breathes a sigh of relief as he feels Jaebum spread his ass apart, but groans in thinly veiled annoyance when Jaebum doesn’t do anything. 

“Do I have to beg?” Jinyoung whines into the rug. 

“Patience, baby boy.”

Jinyoung scoffs. Fuck patience. He needed to fuck his baby boy.

And Jaebum knew that, that Jinyoung’s touched starved body wasn’t satisfied with caressing and fondling, that it needed Jaebum to fill him up until he saw white stars. Grabbing the oil bottle with a prayer it wouldn’t burn Jinyoung’s asshole, he squirts some over the curve of his ass, coating his fingers with the excess. 

Jinyoung gasps as the cold oil drips down into him, letting out a louder gasp when Jaebum’s fingers circle his entrance. Jaebum’s other hand reaches forward and strokes his cock underneath, tapping the tip in a cruel tease that evokes another irritated groan from Jinyoung. 

Finally, he indulges him. Pushing in slowly, Jaebum marvels at the way his ass swallows him up easy. Jinyoung seems to melt into the carpet with the penetration, having done his best to be patient. After a moment, Jaebum begins to pump his finger in and out, changing his angle each time. Jinyoung pushes back on his hand, his own hands above his head pulling at the rug with each buck of his hips. 

Jaebum chuckles at his open desperation, knowing that if he had missed Jinyoung’s body, Jinyoung had missed his just as much back. 

“More, hyung. More.” he commands, fucking himself on Jaebum’s finger. One becomes two, which becomes three. Still, Jinyoung growls for more as Jaebum scissors his fingers in, opening him up wide.

Sweat drips down both of their bodies, the heat from the fireplace and the physical exertion making their skin burn like furnaces. It was getting too hot to bear; Jaebum needed respite from the heat.

Pulling out of Jinyoung, he flips him over. His face was pink, damp hair plastered to his forehead. He spreads out in front of him like a ragdoll, practically begging him to put his cock in him without saying the words.  
The sudden emptiness chipped away at Jinyoung’s dwindling patience, feeling tears of frustration well in his eyes. The pressure around his cock was too much, the denial of penetration making him desperate for something, anything in him to get him to release.

The string that Jinyoung had played with was now in Jaebum’s hands.

Jaebum pulls Jinyoung up off the carpet, forcing him to stand for a moment. Their cocks touch, sending a jolt of electricity into both of them. Jaebum’s own cock dribbled as he stood, gravity pulling the wetness out of his swollen head. 

Grabbing him again around his ribs, Jaebum hoists Jinyoung up around him, the muscles in his back and thighs straining as he supports Jinyoung’s weight. Jinyoung does his best to hold himself up as Jaebum centers himself over Jinyoung’s entrance. Jinyoung gives a half-lidded smile as he feels Jaebum push into him, slow as molasses. It was a different type of high, one only brought on by the languid stretch of a cock into such a tight, private place.

Sinking all the way down, Jinyoung shifts around as he adjusts to the maddening pressure in him. Fingers didn’t compare to the way a thrumming cock slid inside you and made your mind turn to mush. 

Gently walking over to the window, Jinyoung feels his bare back touch the cool window pane and shudders in surprise as Jaebum presses him fully up against it. His weight now somewhat supported, Jaebum grips Jinyoung’s ass in his hands and begins to finally thrust in. 

Jinyoung’s eyes flutter as Jaebum’s cock pulses against his walls, the drag almost painful.

Jaebum drinks in his appearance. Normally, Jinyoung was full of bite and intelligent wit, but the second he starts thrusting into him, it evaporates. As if marble could melt, Jinyoung becomes completely malleable to Jaebum’s will. 

Jinyoung does his best to ride Jaebum along with his thrusts, trying to find a synergetic rhythm as Jinyoung’s back is shoved into the glass behind him with each snap of Jaebum’s hips. His bound cock bounces off Jaebum’s chest with each thrust, growing redder and redder with each one, the silk tickling his skin. The slap of skin on skin echoes through the apartment, shaking gasoline into the fires of their arousal.

Jaebum grips around Jinyoung’s ass even harder, working a finger along the edges of his hole as he slammed into him, eventually slipping it up to play with his nipples. His mouth idle, he leans in to lick at one, circling it with his tongue. When Jinyoung whines in approval, he ups the ante with his teeth, nipping and tugging at it. 

“Hyung, fuck, please,” trails off Jinyoung, his voice ragged as he arches his back at Jaebum’s wet tongue on his chest. The pressure around Jinyoung’s base was getting too hard to bear, his skin feeling as if it had been stretched over him extra tight. 

He felt like a cocked gun that had misfired, having launched past his climax to somewhere akin to no man’s land. He needed release, he needed the pressure to be gone just so he could breathe again. He punches out a string of curses as Jaebum switches his pace to slower, harder and deeper thrusts, both of their thighs beginning to tremble from the exertion. The thrusts hit Jinyoung in just the right spot, causing him to shout out. Tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes, he moans Jaebum’s name over and over again as he fucks into him with abandon. 

With each thrust, Jaebum destroys the loneliness of Milan, replacing the longing with primeval satisfaction. Each whispered praise into Jinyoung’s skin is his way of thanking Jinyoung for keeping him company while he had been far away, for being patient for him.

When Jaebum tears his eyes away from Jinyoung, he finally spares a glance at the city beneath them. It was nearing 3 AM, but the city still glowed bright. Whether anyone could see them from below, he couldn't care less. 

The backlighting gave Jinyoung a halo of sorts, making his heart twist as he once again was left dumbstruck by how perfect he was. It reminded him of the heroes of the old world, who artists would adorn with halos to symbolize their purity in their paintings. 

Whether this could be a called halo of purity, Jaebum wasn’t sure. But he liked this one more.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something flicker. Slowing to a pause, he realizes it was a snowflake, one of many that had begun to fall. Jinyoung heaves a sigh, wondering why Jaebum stopped but unable to formulate a sentence. 

“Jinyoungie, it’s snowing.” Jaebum whispered, voice soft as he appreciates the poetic timing. 

Jinyoung smiles against Jaebum’s chest. The weatherman had done his best forecasting work yet. Maybe he’d send him a thank you email tomorrow.

Pulling out of Jinyoung, Jaebum lowers him down, his own legs shaking from exhaustion. Jinyoung turns to look at the window and watches the snow come down with half-lidded eyes.

Pushing himself up against the glass, he sticks his ass out towards Jaebum, needing him to resume what he had started.

“That way, we can both watch,” says Jinyoung, pressing his face into the cool glass for a moment as Jaebum wordlessly reenters Jinyoung. He slides back in, gripping Jinyoung’s shoulders.

Pulling Jinyoung’s hands over his head, Jaebum pins them down with a hand, the other one trailing back down Jinyoung’s body. As the snowfall increases its fervor, so do they. Jaebum resumes his maddening pace, switching from bucking his hips to slowly, angled thrusts, but pushing in as deep as he can each time. Jinyoung does his part, undulating his hips down to Jaebum’s base each time. 

Despite the change in view, Jaebum still can’t tear his eyes away from Jinyoung, watching his ass take him in over and over again and the way his balls slap against the soft skin. His tongue peeks out of his mouth as he pants against Jinyoung’s back, muscles going numb from the exertion.

Giving himself up to his senses, Jinyoung’s ragged edged curses devolve into groans which turn into whines, no embarrassment left in his being to stop him from being vocal about drowning in his pleasure. Jaebum was giving it his all and it would have been so perfect if-

Suddenly, Jinyoung sees white spots as he feels a rush of blood return to his body from his core. Sucking in a deep breath, he feels his bones melt. Jaebum had finally untied the ribbon, letting Jinyoung breathe easier as his blood flow resumed to the area. 

That must have meant Jaebum was close, that both of their strings were threatening to snap. 

Jinyoung’s cock bounces against the window, smearing it with a mixture of the oil and his own wetness while his heated pants turned the glass frosty. Paired with the penetration, the constant smacking felt good, stimulating him enough to stave off a complete breakdown but not enough to satisfy him.

Jinyoung wrenches his hand from Jaebum’s grip, hastily pumping his own cock hard and fast. Jaebum wraps his hand around Jinyoung’s, slowing his pace a bit. 

Voice smoked out, Jaebum reminds him. “Patience.” 

Jinyoung’s too far gone to snap at him about it, letting him take control.

But a moment later, it’s Jaebum that warns Jinyoung first.

“Jinyoungie, I’m almost there,” he groans into Jinyoung’s ear. 

Cheek flush against the window, Jinyoung stutters out a ragged sounding “M-me too, hyung.”

Together, they pump Jinyoung’s cock, squeezing hard on the upstroke. Jinyoung’s mouth falls open, his lips pressed up against the glass as Jaebum takes control of the pace, timing his thrusts with his hand. 

Jinyoung can’t bear it anymore, and neither can Jaebum. 

 

The string can no longer stretch. 

 

When it snaps, it brings the world down with it. Jaebum shudders almost violently as his hips begin to take on a skittish rhythm, snapping into Jinyoung’s ass with his whole weight. Jinyoung can feel the core of his body tighten inexplicably, taking him to the point of no return. 

To make a poetic night even more so, they both finally release together.

Their orgasms rip through them with force, Jinyoung spurting through Jaebum’s fingers onto the window in front, thrusting up one final time into his hands with a choked out groan. It coats Jaebum’s hand, the incessant edging having made him release more than usual. 

Likewise, Jaebum was as far as he could possibly push into Jinyoung, his own cock spasming into a space so tight it could never be replicated on his own. His mind burns white, the hottest type of flames burning away his conscience as he comes into Jinyoung, his inner brain taking control over his movements. He groans long and deep, leading forward to rest on Jinyoung’s back. His eyes flutter shut as he paints Jinyoung’s insides with his cum, the world turning white in front of his eyes.

 

-

They had slumped there, Jaebum’s exhaustion weighing him down like a bag of bricks against Jinyoung. Jinyoung didn’t mind, reaching a hand behind him to caress the back of Jaebum’s head.

Jaebum’s cock begins to soften, the tightness of Jinyoung around him now painful with every move. He slips out easily, the mixture of oil and cum dripping out of him and down his thighs.

Pressing a kiss into Jinyoung’s hand, Jaebum pulls away.

He fumbles around in the kitchen, returning with a damp towel as he squats down and wipes up and down Jinyoung’s legs. Jinyoung stays where he is, letting Jaebum clean him. If Jaebum wanted him to be his baby boy, he was going to play the part fully.

Reaching up to wipe the glass, Jaebum admits it was pretty fucking hot to see Jinyoung pressed up against the window like that, fully wrecked and spent. Taking the cloth from Jaebum, Jinyoung stumbles off into their bedroom to finish cleaning up before he fell asleep against the window like that.

Looking over to the table, Jaebum wonders when the record had finished, not having paid it much attention after the mood had been “set”. Setting the needle back to the final song, he cranks the volume down so it’d lull him to sleep gently.

Returning with the duvet pulled off their bed, Jinyoung lies down in front of the fireplace on the fur rug. Patting the space next to him, he waits for Jaebum to lie down before throwing the puffy white duvet over them.

Snuggling against his body, Jinyoung sighs in satisfaction. He was spent, both emotionally and physically. He listens to the song, not surprised that Jaebum wanted to listen to a song before he finally ended the day.

_“If we could live in this moment_  
_And just hold it_  
_Keep my head on your chest_  
_I'll never leave this bed,”_

Jinyoung smiles. 

Jaebum’s music choice was impeccable, if not a bit cheesy. 

For someone with an outwardly cold presentation, Jaebum was warm in all forms of the word. He loved to give his everything to those he cherished, to seek perfection in the flaws of others. His love for music was one of those things that Jinyoung admired, knowing it was Jaebum’s way of expressing his thoughts when he couldn’t with his own words.

Jaebum runs a hand down Jinyoung’s back, pulling him closer as Jinyoung plays the protagonist in the movie playing in his head, the song as its soundtrack. He was the director, always choosing to make Jinyoung the star of the feature films that he conjured up before sleeping. 

In his thoughts, he sees a scarf-clad Jinyoung walking in the fresh snow, smiling over a cup of something warm and spiced. Snow dusts his hair as he walked down the silent street with polished leather boots, the crunch of fresh snow loud and crisp in his ears. Jaebum pans the camera to the side to reveal the other characters; there was Jackson in a thin leather jacket, complaining about how cold it was while Youngjae cackles out loud, bundled up in a parka far more warm and snug. Not hiding his face behind his hand, Jinyoung tosses his head back as he laughs along with them, eyes crinkling shut as Jackson dodges a snowball from Youngjae’s gloved hand. 

The sound echoes through the street, warmer than the clear sunshine streaming down onto him. The scene is perfect, one that Jaebum wanted to preserve forever.

Before the scene fades to black behind his closing eyelids, the song’s final verses echo in his mind.

_The sun will be shining,  
And snow will be falling._

_While we’re making love,  
time will be frozen for us._


	2. epilogue

A rapid fire set of banging at the door jerks Jinyoung out of his sleep abruptly. His muscles ache in angry protest as he gingerly props himself up on his arm. 

His eyes sting as he opens them, surprised at the amount of light in the apartment. Waiting for his eyes to adjust, Jinyoung realizes that it had snowed more than expected, the world outside having been covered in a thick layer of pure white snow.

The banging on the door continues, this time louder. Jinyoung jumps up in fear of rousing Jaebum out of his sleep, before stifling a pained groan as his muscles reminded him what he had been up to last night. Giving up on running to his closet to grab a pair of shorts, he grabs a hand towel off the kitchen counter to barely cover his dignity as he limps over to the door to open it a crack.

The door swings back into his face to reveal an eager and dressed Jackson, grinning like a madman. His eyes widen in shock as he realizes Jinyoung’s more than just undressed - he was practically naked. Stepping back and holding the towel as wide as he could against his half hard dick, he angles his bare ass away from Jackson, who marches into the apartment.

“Did I interrupt anything?” whispers Jackson through his teeth. The thing about Jackson’s whispers were that they were like stage whispers, ones that are supposed to be loud enough for everyone in the audience to hear.

Jaebum stirs under the blanket, making both of them freeze.

Jinyoung raises a hand to whack Jackson for being so loud before he feels the towel slip from the edge of his thigh, threatening to make him go full commando in front of Jackson at some ungodly morning hour.

In a split-second, he grabs it back, looking nervous.

He’d get him later, he thinks. He focuses on Jackson’s outfit, realizing he wasn’t dressed for work even though it was a workday. At least, he thought it was.

Spared from his fist, Jackson walks over to the kitchen. Jackson waggles his eyebrows at Jinyoung as he pops a strawberry in his mouth, grinning at him from a safe distance. Silently, he waves a hand in front of the strawberries, chocolate and cream. His expression says “Wow, could you have been any cheesier?” and Jinyoung admits, he had taken the idea out of one of the tackier novels he had read in Jaebum’s absence.

Snagging the bottle of champagne, Jackson helps himself to a swig of the now flat, lukewarm champagne. That didn’t put Jackson off, gulping more of it down as Jinyoung glares at him. He didn’t want to risk getting closer to him as his morning erection was still trying to reach full mast. But he couldn’t walk into his room without Jackson getting a full view of his ass either.

Jackson was his best friend, but he also worked with him. He didn’t want him to think that unannounced nudity was the new status quo between them, not wanting a repeat of the fiasco in his office last year.

Jackson motions at Jaebum on the floor, before sticking his tongue in his cheek and miming a blowjob move. He points at Jinyoung with a questioning look.

Looking at him with an incredulous expression, Jinyoung lets out an exasperated laugh at Jackson’s antics. He wanted to be mad, but judging by Jackson’s oddly sincere expression, it looked like he was genuinely asking if he had sucked Jaebum off last night, butting himself in between their relationship as if he belonged there and was entitled to these kinds of details.

Defeated, Jinyoung gives him the smallest of nods. 

Jackson gives him two thumbs up, grinning wide in approval. 

Shaking his head, Jinyoung hears a crinkle of plastic as he looks up to see Jackson place a plastic bag of food, presumably breakfast, on the kitchen counter. 

His irritation with Jackson’s early arrival melts away, replaced with fondness. Loud and boisterous, Jackson’s presence warmed the apartment in different way than Jaebum’s did, making the it feel more complete than before. Having them here together, Jinyoung felt a little spoiled by the happiness that was settling down on him in lieu of the initial irritation as Jackson starts pulling out breakfast.

Taking a chance as Jackson digs around in a drawer, he tries to pad off into his room. But of course, Jackson looks up as he turns, catching a full eyeful of Jinyoung’s ass.

Shocked, Jackson shouts something unintelligible, his mouth full of bagel. He swallows it down as his eyes grow wide, forgetting he was supposed to be quiet. 

“Now that’s what I call an _ass_!”

Jinyoung feels his blood go from hot to cold to burning hot again. Before he can turn around to hiss at Jackson to shut his trap, Jaebum sits up from where he was sleeping, looking utterly confused. His hair was sticking up up everywhere, one eye still shut as he made sense of where he was.

Trying to process everything at once, Jaebum’s brain realizes Jackson’s over.

“Hey, Jackson, that’s mine,” Jaebum calls out with his voice still rough from sleep, pointing at Jackson from over the covers before slumping back down.

Whether Jaebum was calling dibs on Jinyoung’s ass or the bagel in Jackson’s hand, neither of them knew. Probably both. 

Jinyoung takes advantage of the distraction to emerge in a pair of sweatpants, the first item of clothing he could find. Unfortunately, the only thing it really does for him is make him not naked. His hard-on pushed up against the soft lavender material, making it stand out more than the towel. His brain wasn't active enough for him to really care yet, though.

Walking back, he decides that it’s Jackson’s lucky day. He’d already gotten a peek at his ass and if he wanted some visual evidence as to just how big he was, he’d get it today. Lord knows how many times Jackson had tried to guess it. He was a curious soul, after all.

Jaebum shifts under the covers, now a little more awake than before, turning on his side to look out of the window. It had snowed so much over night, making his heart skip a beat in happiness as he took in the scene. Smiling like a kid on Christmas day, he feels truly content. This was home, far from the _museos_ and runways half a world away. 

Two marble statues in their own right, Jackson and Jinyoung stand by the window, the bright snow reflecting the sunshine up into the apartment and making them glow.

Turns out, work had been canceled so Jackson had came on a house call, checking on the state of Jinyoung’s ass as he had promised to do so in the office. Jaebum watches a shirtless Jinyoung, sweatpants slung low on his hips as he drinks the coffee Jackson had brought him. Jaebum knew he said it often, but to him Jinyoung really was perfect, his eyes tracing the muscles of his back, the way his waist tapered around the waistband.

They laugh about something quietly, looking at Jaebum together before they continue whispering on about something.

Jackson pats Jinyoung’s exposed chest, nodding in approval at Jinyoung’s gains that he had been making under Jackson’s guidance. 

Jinyoung chuckles. He knew Jackson had been waiting to do that.

Popping another strawberry in his mouth, Jackson nods at Jinyoung and walks back over to the door. Jinyoung stares at him until he finally starts to put his shoes on, not wanting to leave the apartment.

Shifting his gaze from Jackson, Jinyoung watches Jaebum smile at him from under the covers affectionately, feeling his heart thump in excitement as he can feel Jaebum’s gaze travel down his body to the growing tent in his pants.

Turns out, Jackson wasn’t out of the door completely before Jinyoung had started slipping the useless sweats off and walking over to Jaebum. 

Jackson catches an eyeful of everything this time, struck dumb by what he had seen. 

Jackson’s awed silence meant that Jinyoung was bigger than what he had been imagining, Jinyoung feeling a flicker of testosterone-fueled pride flair in his chest. He ducks under the covers fast enough, leaning over to kiss Jaebum, slow and sweet.

Watching them, Jackson practically giggles at the door, idling there. Jinyoung felt that if their door didn’t lock, Jackson would have probably stayed to watch them fuck too. Granted, Jaebum and Jinyoung were Jackson’s best friends, but still.

Jaebum’s stern voice calls out as Jinyoung pulls away.

“Goodbye, Jackson.”

Jinyoung doesn’t turn to look but he knows Jackson's pouting. 

“See you for lunch, then. Mark hyung is driving up too, so don’t be late, yeah?”

No response needed, Jackson knows his time is up. The door clicks shut. 

Jinyoung looks up to make sure he had really left, before freezing in place. He swears he can hear someone laugh in the hallway, the sound much louder than Jackson’s vocal ability. So Youngjae had come up too, but had opted to wait in the hallway. Smart choice.

Jaebum laughs to himself at how hesitant Jackson had been to leave. It’s as if he wanted to join. Curiosity pricks at his skin as he asks, “Hypothetically, would you let Jackson join us one night?”

Jinyoung chokes out a laugh before actually giving it thought.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to top,” he muses.

Jaebum’s eyes go wide as he props himself up to look at Jinyoung, who just shrugs at him.

Pushing Jaebum down, Jinyoung straddles Jaebum with a playful look in his eyes. “Unless you’d let me?”

Jaebum pulls him down onto his chest, kissing his head. He lets the question hang in the air, knowing that Jinyoung was perfectly capable of taking him down, having been on the edge of that headspace the night before when his mouth had been teasing him.

Snuggling into him, Jinyoung rests his head on his chest. If they wanted to be on time for lunch, they’d have to get moving. Passing his hand down Jaebum’s abs, he grips his cock tightly once more. No need for patience this time.

Jaebum sighs as his mind returns to fresh snow on marble, silk on oiled skin and to a white world that consisted of Jinyoung and Jinyoung alone.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much for reading! i hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. this was my first time writing JJP/GOT7 so I hope I got the characterization close. it was actually easier writing the jinson centered epilogue than the actual jjp lol 
> 
> i found that i love finding a song that i can center my writing around and this time it was [sabrina claudio's "frozen."](https://youtu.be/IezlWijcdQk) the quoted lyrics came from it. the song is so sensual and i'll be honest.. jjp lying on the fur rug in front of a fireplace watching the snow come down came to mind the first time i listened to it so....I wrote it! lol. also, "unravel me" and "wait" were on repeat!
> 
> i would appreciate your thoughts & comments - i really would love to know what other people think! hit me up @ my twitter: [versepepi](http://www.twitter.com/versepepi).


End file.
